This is top down project that use genetically modified animals to test and understand how the regulatory loops with the cardiac myocyte can regulate gene expression to induce hypertrophy during heart failure. The design of the project with the genetically modified animals and the multi-scale model allows us to understand the mechanism of action of the b-blockers in altering regulatory loop organization and thus affecting hypertrophy.